Return To Battle City
by darkzero917
Summary: The world is at peace so its time to get back to normal dueling return to battle city with old and new duelist in a new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiba: All duelist battle city is back and better than ever Kaiba's voice comes over a loud speaker and his face come on video screens all over the world. that's right the most famous tournament is back and kaiba corp. has come up with new rules and ways to….. **

**-Prologue Return To Battle City-**

**Its two years since Atem went back to his time and a lot has changed Grandpa Moto has passed away and Yugi has been running the shop and being the world champion brings great business in his personal life him and tea has become very close and as for Seto he's been busy opening duel academies all over the world outside of Japan Tristan and Serenity are now engaged and as for Joey he has matured (finally) and has become the number 1 ranked duelist in the world with Yugi and Seto no longer dueling he has become the best around….**

**Kaiba: To duel and new strategies so come and register now only 24hrs left till battle city kicks off as his face goes off the video screens **

**people watching: I can't believe there going to be another tournament kaiba's awesome. Meanwhile **

_**Joey: Come on yugi you got to enter I might be ranked #1 but I don't feel like it with you on the sideline and even kaiba has announced he was participating in it. **_

_**Yugi: Joey I just don't have time with the shop and I haven't even dueled since gramps pasted away. **_

**Tristan: me and serenity can look after the shop. **

**Tea: yea and I'll stay here yugi you need this. **

**Yugi: thanks guys ok joey lets go.**

**Joey: oh yea yug's back.**

**As Joey and Yugi make there way to enter the tournament on a island far away**

**Sheppard: congratulations Students you all have made me proud I hope you all lead great duel careers good luck to you all.**

**Jaden: so guys are you guys going to enter the tournament.**

**Sirus: Um Jaden sorry but I've promised Sheppard I would help with his cruise ships.**

**Alexis: yea and me and Atticus are going to catch up on times and see the world. **

**Jaden: well what About you Chazz. **

**Chazz:….. See ya. **

**Jaden: wait but ah darn he left oh well good luck you guys im off to battle city to become the next king of games and whoop Yugi Moto's butt Jaden says laughing as he runs away. At Kaiba corp. Seto is putting everything to gather**

**Seto: so Pegasus is this amount enough.**

** Pegasus: oh my kaiba boy you really want my island that bad fare enough its yours have fun.**

** Seto: good mokuba send everybody the we got 24hrs to get it ready. **

**Mokuba: ok big bro right away. **

**Seto: finally its coming together battle city 2.0 takes off let the duels begin .**

**Next time on return to battle city The tournament begins earlier the expected next time Joey vs Jax Duel at seas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode one Joey vs. Jax duel at seas.**

**All Aboard deporting for duel city island leavening out in ten minutes.**

**Joey: finely were here lets get a view.**

**Yugi: ok lets go.**

**Joey and yugi: woooow .**

**Joey: its beautiful.**

**?: hey guys you made too.**

**Joey: huh hey Mai its been too long.**

**Mai: so how have you all been.**

**Joey: great im uh number 1 if you didn't know.**

**Mai: only because I haven't dueled you just wait I've got new tricks up my sleeve. **

**Joey: well then come on then.**

**Mai: no thanks don't want to send you over broad so fast.**

**Joey: that's right be afraid be very afraid.**

**Mai: whatever.**

**?:how bout it then for your map piece.**

**Joey: huh who said that.**

**A tall slim black haired guy walks around the corner in a black suit**

**?: the name is Jax and I would love to put the mutt to sleep.**

**Joey: Oh really name calling already ok let's do it I been dying for a nap that is if you can.**

**Jax:ok.**

**Jax and Joey: DUEL**

**Jax -4000LP Joey- 4000LP**

**Joey: I'll go first draw I play Blue Flame Swordsman 1800/1600 and play two face down cards and end turn.**

**Jax: that's it oh come on champ or should I say chump I draw hee hee I summon Luster Dragon 1900/1600 and I attack your swordsman( Joey-3900LP) **

**Joey: when blue flame swordsman is destroyed by battle I can summon flame swordsman from my fusion deck come out Flame Swordsman.**

**Fine whatever does not scare me i play Dragons world all dragons gain 300 atk/def and you need one less tribute for dragon monsters (luster dragon 2200/1900) end turn.**

**Joey: time to put it on you my turn I draw and I play monster reborn and summon back blue flame swordsman and I play my face down card polymerization fuse flame swordsman and blue flame swordsman to summon purple blaze swordsman 3600/3200 so blaze swordsman attack his puny dragon (Jax-2600LP) and I'll end my turn that good enough for ya.**

**Jax: not bad but not good enough draw hee hee you know mutt if you play with fire your going to get burnt I play dragons blaze I remove from play one dragon monster from my graveyard and I can remove from play one face up monster good bye blaze swordsman next I summon luster dragon #2 2400/1400 and I play dragon force and I can destroy one of your spell or traps in return you get to draw a card then I attack you directly (Joey-1500LP) and I play two cards face down end turn hahahahaha.**

**Joey: I draw you know I've been made fun of and laughed at nobody ever thought I was good enough but my friends and now im known as the best and still no respect but that ends here.**

**Seto: finish him Wheeler.**

**Joey: Right thanks kaiba first I play heavy storm good bye spell and trap cards**

**Jax: not so fast I play field protect my dragons world is safe**

**Joey: fare enough I play turn back I pay half my life points (Joey-750LP) and I can add all my cards in my graveyard to my hand next I play card hunt I choose three cards from my deck and then you pick one and that card goes to my hand the others go back to my deck so choose.**

**Jax: the middle one.**

**Joey: oh that's a good one sorry to do this to you but its been fun I play polymerization and fuse from my hand blue flame swordsman and the card you picked out Red-eyes black dragon to summon Red-eyes blue dragon 4300/3300 and now red-eyes attack (Jax-700LP) oh and by the way when he destroys a monster by battle that monsters attack also come out of there life points bye-bye.**

**Jax:aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.**

**Seto: throw him overboard.**

**Yugi: great duel Joey its going to be hard to beat you as good as are now.**

**Seto: for once me and yugi agree see you in the finals Wheeler.**

**Joey: you beatcha.**

**Jaden: oh boy they are better in person this is going to be a long tournament.**

**In the next episode they gang finly reach the island and as kaiba explains the rules theres a cat fight going on behide stage.**

**-next time Cat Fight Mai vs. Jewels-**


End file.
